With A Little Help From Fate
by xheart to thee
Summary: [AU PiperLeo] Piper and Leo meet by chance and they are seperated. Can they trust fate to bring them back together? Based upon the film 'Serendipty'
1. Default Chapter

**Well I'm back! I know the other is still going but I got this idea and I just had to do it. It's Piper and Leo-No magic-and it's based on the film 'Serendipity' which is one of my favourite films. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

**Summary: What happens when you spend one night with the perfect woman and then leave the rest up to fate?**

With A Little Help From Fate-Chapter 1-'One Night'

Oh how she hated Christmas shopping. All the shops seemed to be humming with customers and you couldn't move sideways. Every aisle of every shop was filled with men and women carting bags behind them filled with luxurious gifts for their loved ones. Children zoomed around the shops bored of their shopping expedition and in need of some entertainment. She couldn't handle the noise. All she wanted was a pair of black gloves to keep her hands warm. Her eyes swivelled around the shop until she spotted a glove stand. She made her way over to it, pushing past couples deciding what to get each other for their first Christmas together. She made it to the stand and reached out to grab the last pair of gloves when someone else's hand grabbed them first. She turned around getting ready to shout at the woman for taking them when she clearly had her hand on them first.

'Excuse me. I had those first.' She said. She noticed it was a man and not a woman as she expected.

'Um…sorry but I grabbed them first.' He said.

'No I saw them first so they're mine.' She said and took hold of one of the gloves.

'Let's see if they have anymore. Excuse me. Excuse me.' He said catching the attention of a shop assistant. 'Do you have any more pairs?' He said holding up the gloves.

'Nope. We have all the stock out.' She said surly and walked away.

'Ok well then that makes them mine.' She said and took hold of them again.

'But I need them for a present for my girlfriend.' He said looking pitiful.

'Well I need them to keep my hands warm.' She said and smiled.

While they were arguing a man suddenly grabbed the gloves and began walking away.

'Hey!' She shouted. 'We had those.'

'Oh well you didn't seem to be paying for them.' The man said with a hint of sarcasm.

'Well we were just deciding.' He said.

'Care to explain?' The man asked.

'Um…well…' She looked to him and smiled.

'In 18 months…'

'After the operation.'

'She will be.'

'He will be.'

'My girlfriend.'

'My boyfriend.'

'Ok.' The man said. 'Here take them.' He said and walked off shaking his head in confusion.

'Well that was good work. You deserve these.' He said and handed them to her.

'Thanks.'

'How about coffee? My shout?' He offered.

She looked down to her watch to check the time and then smiled. 'Yea sure.' And they left the crowed shop and headed down the block to a café called 'Serendipity'

'I have been going to this café since it opened. I love the name of it. "Serendipity".' She said and sipped her coffee. 'I love the meaning of it: A fortunate accident. But I don't believe in accidents, I think fate's involved.'

'So you mean we don't make any decisions for ourselves?' He asked.

'No I think we make our own choices I just think fate helps us make the right ones.' She said and looked to him and smiled. 'But seriously let me pay the cheque.' She said and got out her purse. She paid for the coffee and then stood up and put a hand through her long, brown hair. 'Well this has been nice. I had better go though.' She said and made a small wave and left the café without saying anything else. He watched her go and then left himself. He walked down the block looking at the tuba players playing 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' vibrantly. He smiled to himself and then walked down the subway steps and felt a sudden chill around his neck and brought his hand up to rub it and he realised he had forgotten his scarf. He started up the steps again and made his way back to the café. He entered the café and headed to were they had been sitting. He saw her. She was picking up her paper bag with the gloves in it.

'Hi.' He breathed.

'Hi.' She said and smiled.

A few minutes later they were ice skating on the outside rink and asking one another questions.

'Are you sure you're not just here for a few days to marry some guy and then go back to San Francisco.' He asked.

'No.' She laughed. 'I'm here to stay. What about you?'

'No. True New York resident. So what do you miss most about Frisco?'

'My sisters.' She said and smiled. 'Favorite movie?'

'Cool Hand Luke.' He said. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. 'Cool Hand Luke. Paul Newman? You're kidding me!'

'No.' She said. 'Favorite sexual position?' She asked and then spun around and plummeted to the ice and landed on her side.

'Yeah, that's my favorite too.' He laughed and helped her up. 'You ok?

'Yeah. Just…' She said and held up her arm.

'Oh my god. That's deep.' He said. He helped her out of the rink and took her to a bench. He ran to the nearest shop and asked for a plaster and then returned to her. 'Here let me…' He said gently and began dabbing the cut with a tissue. He then put a plaster on it. 'Oh.' He said looking at the freckles on her arm.

'Oh freckles. Curse of my family.' She said.

'They're not just any freckles.' And her took her arm. 'They're Cassiopeia.' He said.

'Cassiopeia?' She asked.

'Yeah. I'll tell you the story. ' (Finish this!)

'Make it legible.' She said.

'I can't believe I'm writing my name and number on a piece of paper.' He said and then held his hand out to hand it to her. Suddenly a lorry drove past gathering up a lot of wind and it flew the paper out of his hand. 'That didn't mean anything.'

'No….it did. This isn't right.' She said and began walking away.

'No wait. Come back.' He said and chased after her. 'C'mon that didn't mean anything. Take a chance, like we do with money.'

'That's the best idea you've had all night.' She said and took out a dollar note. 'Write your name and number on this.' She handed him the money. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and began writing his name and number on it.

'You are a very interesting woman you know that?' He said. He handed her the money. 'Leo Wyatt 555-545'. She crossed the busy road and bought a packet of mints with the money. Then she turned to him, waved and began walking away.

'Hey wait!' He shouted and ran to her. 'What did you do that for?'

'Well when that money returns back to me with your number on it. Then I can ring you and when you hear my voice on the other end. Then you'll believe in fate.' She smiled and her brown eyes lit up.

'Well what about you?' He asked. 'We need something with your name on it.'

'You're right.' She took out a book titled "Love in the time of Cholera" and put wrote in her name and number on the inside. 'Tomorrow morning I'll sell this book to a used bookstore so every time you pass a bookstore you'll have to look in.' She said. He looked at her with narrow eyes again. 'C'mere.' She said and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside 'The Waldorf Astoria.'

'What? Where are we going? I'd like to know you before…' He said jokingly. She just smiled at him and continued to pull him until they stopped outside the elevators.

'Now go in there and pick a floor.' She said and headed to the elevator on the other side. He followed her. 'No! Get in that one and choose a floor.' She said. He walked to it and got inside. 'Here.' She said and through the 'Bloomingdales' paper bag to him. Just as the door was closing she said. 'Piper. My name's Piper.'

He smiled and said to himself. 'Piper….' Then he looked to the buttons with the numbers of floors on them. He waggled his finger around and then landed it on number 23.

She smiled and remembered the money. 'Leo…' She whispered. Then she looked to the numbers and chose 23.

His heart was beating and his hands clammy. Suddenly the elevator stopped and he looked to check the floor. It said 12. The doors slid open and he didn't see Piper. But he saw a large man with his son in a Devil suit.

'Get in.' the man said and he and his son got in. Leo looked at them and then the doors closed again. Suddenly the boy started pressing all the buttons.

'No! Stop it!' Leo said to him. 'Stop.'

'Ok calm down mister.' The man said. 'He's just a kid. Come here.' The boy looked to Leo and stuck his tongue out and then stood beside his dad. Leo just looked at him and thought he was a very insolent child but just shrugged it off.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. He heart fell a little. She hadn't really expected him to be there. She sighed and sat down in front of the elevator. She waited…

Every floor he stopped the elevator, stepped out to see if she was there. Each one with negative findings. He prayed they would make it to 23 before she left. That was even if she was there. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling she was there.

She waited for a few minutes and then gave up. He wasn't coming. She reached into her pocket and lifted out the glove. She smiled and then hit a button and another elevator opened and she got in and it closed. As soon as it closed the elevator beside it opened and Leo stepped out. He looked around but she wasn't there. He sighed and knew it wasn't meant to be. He went back into the elevator and pressed Ground Floor and started the long journey back down.

Piper stepped out of the Waldorf Astoria turned left and walked down the block to her apartment, the glove on her hand.

Leo stepped out and turned right. He still carried the bag with the glove in it. He looked in it and smiled. He then began to walk to his apartment, back this girlfriend.

**Ok first chapter…was it ok? I know it was long…but I doubt the other chapters will be as long…but please review them anways! Ok so is it any good? Should I keep going? The other chapter to 'A Stranger's Love' will be up in a few days. Ok enough crap talk...please review! Molly xXx**


	2. Years Later

**Thank you for the positive response to this idea. Wasn't sure if many would be receptive to the new idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley, Sam, Courtney, James, Eryn's parents and Leo's parents.**

With A Little Help From Fate-Chapter 2- **'Years Later…'**

'I've known Leo since college.' Came the drunken voice of Leo's best friend Sam. 'We were best friends, always went everywhere. Always asked girls out together. Got knocked back together.' He joked and Leo smiled and shook his head. He put his arm around the woman sitting beside him. He fiddled with the clasp on her necklace and continued to listen to Sam. 'I knew the minute Leo brought this girl home that she was the one for him. She was the one who would straighten him out. I can't imagine anyone more perfect for Leo than…Eryn.' Leo smiled and leant in and kissed his fiancé, Eryn.

'I love you.' She said.

'Love you too.' He said and nibbled on her ear softly.

'Ok well I have to go put Courtney to bed now. So good night.' Sam said as rhey left the hotel. His wife, Courtney, held him upright as he had had one too many.

'Ok. Good night Sam. Night Court.' Eryn said and gave a small wave. Courtney did the same and dragged Sam back to their house a few blocks up.

'Do you think we'll ever out romance Sam and Courtney?' Eryn asked and she kissed Leo's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

'I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen them argue.' He caressed her cheek and kissed her head.

'Ok well good night children.' Eryn's mother said as she came out the door with her husband.

'Yeah we had better head off too.' Leo's father said and patted Leo on the back.

'Night Dad.' Leo said. 'Good night Mom, thanks for coming.' He said and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Leo's parents got into their taxi and drove home. Eryn's parents were staying at the Waldorf so they headed to their room.

'I think I'll stay here tonight if that's ok?' Eryn asked Leo who wasn't paying much attention to her.

'Yeah sure. I'd better head back to the apartment. I've got some more work to do.' He said.

'Ok. Night.' She said and they kissed softly and then she walked inside. He watched her walk inside and watched as the revolving doors did circular movements until they stopped. Then he began walking down the block, staring occasionally to the stars.

On the other side of North America in San Francisco Piper was heading to work. She worked as a Counsellor for troubled teenagers. She was training to be a child psychiatrist but this job was good to pay the bills. She walked up the stone steps into the main building then to her small office where her first patient, James was waiting for her. James had been coming to see her for a few months and she had become quite a good friend to him.

'She just walked out of the hall with out a goodbye.' James said as he sat on the large leather sofa, a pillow under his arms. 'I mean Piper she was my soul mate.'

'I think to use the term 'soul mate' is dangerous. I mean to think that there is one person out there for one of us is scary.' She said.

'I can't believe that is coming from you Piper.' James said and sat up. 'I mean don't you believe in love-at-first-sight? Soul mates?'

'No I don't. I believe that if we find love then we are very lucky.' She said. Their session continued to be like this. James unloading all his teenage problems to Piper and her nodded occasionally but today, today her mind wandered a lot. Wandered to something she shouldn't have been thinking about.

As she boarded the ferry to cross the small area of sea she handed in her boarding pass. It read. 'Piper Halliwell'. She got aboard and looked out to sea and smiled at the view. She really did live in one of the prettiest parts of the world. The sun was setting and its rays creating long shadows in the sea. When she got off the ferry she got into her car and started the engine to begin her short journey home. 15 minutes later she pulled up to her house and locked her car. She put her key in the lock but she found it was already unlocked. She opened the door, curiosity playing on her mind. As soon as she opened it the scent of Roses filled her airways and she looked down and saw Rose petals spread all over the main entrance to her house. The Rose path lead to a large box wrapped in tissue paper. She smiled widely and began tearing at it. She opened the lid to reveal another box was inside it. She lifted it out and unwrapped it. This scenario continued until she came to small box. She unwrapped it and looked inside. Her eyes widened. It was a jewellery box. She lifted it out and opened it slowly. When she opened it there was nothing inside it. Her face fell slightly.

'You have to say yes first.' She turned around to see her boyfriend, now fiancé, Finley.

'Yes.' She said as tears welled up in her eyes. He walked over to her holding the white gold engagement ring. He held up her hand and slipped it on but it got stuck,

'Um..' He said and continued to force it down.

'Aow.' She said. 'Aow aow aow.' She said and kissed her finger.

'You're not going to look into this are you Piper? I mean we can get it changed.' He said.

'I know. I know. It's beautiful.' She said and held it in her hand. She smiled at him and kissed him and then he hugged him.

**Ok I know short but it was supposed to be! But please still review! I am working on A Stranger's Love. I keep writing Chapter 9 but it never ends up the way I want it so I keep re-writing it. I know I'm strange but oh well! Molly xXx**


	3. Signs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

**Thanks for the reviews again. They really brighten up my day that people like what I'm doing and they also inspire me to write! So keep reviewing!**

With A Little Help From Fate- Chapter 3 **'Signs' **

'Ok well that looks like my day is over.' Leo said as his shut his last client's notes. It had been a long day for him at **'Wyatt Law'** and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with his fiancé Eryn. Leo was a lawyer and co-partner with his dad at their family law firm. He had never really wanted to be a lawyer but was forced into the job because his dad, his grandfather and even his great grandfather had all been lawyers. At the start of his career, being a lawyer had annoyed the hell out of him but as the years went on he realised he would never get his dream job of becoming a sports writer or a sports reporter. He had just become complacent with his career and didn't really complain about it as much. He rose out of his soft, swivel chair and grabbed his briefcase off the floor and headed out the door to the reception area.

'Good night Mr. Wyatt.' The female receptionist said. Leo looked around and narrowed his eyes.

'I'm sorry, you are?' He asked.

'Oh I'm the new receptionist. I just started today.' She said and smiled widely at him, trying to make a good impression with her boss.

'I see.' He said. Had he been that busy in his office that he hadn't even noticed a new worker at the firm? It seemed that way. 'Well it's nice to meet you uh…'

'Oh my name's Piper. Piper Jones.' She said and again smiled widely.

Leo's mouth opened slightly and he shifted the briefcase to his other hand. 'Ok. Well it was nice to meet you Piper.' He said and walked out of the main building as fast as his legs could carry him. He unlocked his soft top and put his briefcase in the trunk and then got in and started the engine. It really had been a long day. He put his foot on the accelerator pedal and drove up the block and stopped at the lights. He hit the button on the panel and the roof of the car came away. He leant back in the seat and sighed. A young boy cycled up to the side of his car to wait at the lights. Leo looked at him and smiled slightly but the boy didn't notice him. He was too busy changing the song on his walkman to care. He put it back in his pocket and then fixed his helmet.

'It's you and me forever… Piper.' He started to sing. Leo turned his head around and his eyes widened at the boy singing. He hit the button again and the roof came over the car and he flicked the indicator and when he saw the lights go green he drove off. He pulled up at a large building and got out of the car, not caring to lock it. The building was called **'The New York Times'** He opened the door and walked up the marble staircase to an office door that had **'Sam Bailey-Editor' **written on it. He knocked it and then walked in.

'Leo? What?' Sam, his friend, said.

'I had to come here. I keep bumping in to her. She's the new receptionist at the firm with blonde hair and big breasts now. And then on the way home the guy in the bike, he's serenading me Piper. I'm telling you the universe keeps revealing her to me.' Leo said all in one breath.

'Sorry who is he revealing to you?' Sam asked.

'Piper from 7 years ago.' Leo said and pulled out the chair and sat down on it.

'Piper. Oh my god Leo you're getting married in three days. Now is not the time to be thinking of past girls you've dated.' Sam said and went back to his computer.

'That's my point.' Leo said learning forward and resting his hands on the wooden desk.

'It's entirely duplicitous. Why would you risk something special with Eryn just for the sake of some pipe dream?'

'I'm sure that I love Eryn right? And maybe everytime your fall in love with someone it's totally different each time but think of Eryn as **'The Godfather Part II' **'

'She, she's what?' Sam asked astounded.

' '**The Godfather Part II' **That was an amazing film, maybe even better than the first one, but no matter how much you love **'The Godfather Part II' **you still have to see the first one to understand and appreciate the second one don't ya? C'mon is it to much to ask of an old friend? You've already got the fairy tale marriage.' Leo said.

'I'm the best man!' Sam said.

'You work in one of the best newspapers in the world. I want you to help me find her.'

'Look the **'Times' **is not that great. I need a last name.'

'I know, if only we could find the book!'

'It's a dead end, you know that!'

'Not unless we search all the book stores in New York.'

'You did that years ago.'

'Yeah but maybe I missed a store.'

'Leo…Leo. I don't want to be part of this alright?' Sam said and turned around and went back to his typing.

'Well done Finley.' Piper said and got up of her chair and kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

'Thanks.' He said and gave her a slight hug. He had just finished playing at Piper's friends bar. He was part of a band and they played around San Francisco on a weekly basis.

'I wanna see I wanna see!' Piper's younger sister Phoebe said as she came running over to her. Piper smiled and held up her left hand. Phoebe took it in hers and smiled. 'But I thought you wanted a round cut diamond.'

'When did I say that?' Piper asked.

'Um…when we were younger I think.' Phoebe said and let go of Piper's hand.

'Oh for goodness sakes! When I was younger I was gona marry Michael Douglas wasn't I?' She said laughing.

'Yeah I guess.' Phoebe said and leant her head against her boyfriend Cole's chest.

'Well I like it.' Finley said and took Piper's hand and kissed it.

'Ok….but was that song really inspired by my sister?' Phoebe asked.

'Well every artist needs his muse.' Finley said and wrapped his arm around Piper's slender waist.

'Who wants to hear the good news?' Finley's PA announced as he walked over to them.

'Hey I pay you for the good news.' Finley said and winked.

'No you pay me to keep the bad news away.'

'Bring it on.'

'Finley's dates in Chicago sold out in eight hours.'

'Wow.' Piper said.

'God!'

'That means we're gona have to add some more shows so we'll bump Ohio and then we'll…'

'Sorry, I don't mean to rain on your parade but Finley and I have already set the dates for our honeymoon and the wedding and I've told my patients when I'm going.' She said looking slightly bummed.

'Well Piper your patients can do with out you for a couple more weeks.' Finley said.

'Yeah Piper, a couple more weeks in the Windy City wont do you any harm.' Phoebe said.

'No, Phoebe's just pushing you to stay longer so we can house-sit for you guys.' Cole said and smiled.

'Yeah thanks sweetie but I was going to ask her when she was drunk!'

'That's a great idea.' Finley announced.

'Yeah?' Phoebe asked. 'C'mon Cole let's get out of here before Piper changes Finleys mind.' She said with a giggled and she and Cole left the room laughing and planning that they were going to do when they were house-sitting.

'Did I say something wrong?'

'No it's just…I've got a very detailed schedule and my patients are important to me, you know what I mean?'

'Excuse me I really need you to check out the album covers for England.' Another of Finley's assistants said as she walked over to them.

'Oh…ok…stay there Piper. I'll be right back.' He said and walked off with the woman. Piper sighed and looked around the club and saw everyone laughing and enjoying themselves so she decided to get a breathe of fresh air. She lifted up jacket from the chair and walked to the door. When she opened it she noticed it was raining heavily. She put the jacket over her hair and walked out. She started to run and then stopped underneath a shelter. She rubbed her face with her hands and then looked to the wall. On the wall was a poster titled **'Cool Hand Luke: Paul Newman'** She brought her hand to her mouth and gasped slightly. Then she put her jacket over her head and started walking back to their house still thinking of the poster and its significance.

**Ok end of that chapter. Ok so maybe you're thinking 'Ok why did that chapter suck?' but you know…I'm not that good! Lol But I can try in the next one if you mention anything that totally bummed! Also you may be thinking 'Why is the universe calling out to them?' well…..I guess you can just say..'Fate' lol. Please review! Molly xXx**


	4. Long Weekend

**Thanks for the reviews but some of you are saying that this is an exact replica of a film. Yes I do know that and if you had bothered to read what I said at the start of Chapter 1 you would of known that. So please stop telling me that, because I do know it is. I intend to change some things. The idea of the fic came from 'Serendipty'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

With A Little Help From Fate- Chapter 4 **'Long Weekend'**

Piper shook her bag slightly. 'Where are they?' She asked herself. She set her bag down and then looked in the numerous drawers in the kitchen. She set address books on the counters and bits and bobs that she found in the drawers on the counter. 'Ugh'. Where were they? She sighed and then jumped up on the counter and swung her legs back and forth. A wave of thirst came over her and she climbed down and opened the large fridge door. She grabbed a carton of milk and then poured some into the nearest glass she found. In the background she could hear Finley and his PR manager discussing his new music video. Her eyes did a slight roll. Sometimes she wished she hadn't fallen for a guy who was in love with his job more then he was with his fiancé. She set her glass down and opened the fridge door again. In the corner of the top tray she saw something twinkle. She reached inside and grabbed it. Her eyes widened when she realised that it was. Her car keys. She been looking everywhere for them.

'Ok well maybe we could get rid of those guys.' Finley said pointing to the images playing on the large TV screen.

'Ok sure. What ever you want.' His PR said. Piper walked in slowly and as quietly as possible. She put her arms around Finley's neck and breathed softly on them, tingling the fair hairs on the back of his neck.

'Hey baby.' He whispered and turned his head around slightly to touch her lips. She closed her eyes and he gently rubbed his nose upon hers, an Eskimo kiss.

'Hey.' She said.

'What's wrong?' He continued to caress her nose with his.

'Nothing I just. Well I was looking for my keys,' She said and made her way round the couch to sit beside him 'and I found them in the fridge.'

'Is that a joke?' He asked.

'No, it's not.' She said and giggled slightly. 'It's just I have been so stressed out with the wedding and things. I think I just need a break.' She said and looked at him, hope in her eyes.

'Yeah sure.' Finley said without looking at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She got off the couch and headed for the door. 'Uh where you gonna go?'

'Oh I don't know, New York maybe.' She bit her lip and walked out the door.

A few hours later she pulled up outside her friend's store. Her friend owned a witchcraft shop. She was into Wicca in a large way and Piper could never understand why. She got out of the car and walked up the stone steps. When she walked in she found her friend setting out small candles on tables.

'Ok so tonight we are selling summoning candles…half price.' She rhymed out. 'oh Hey Piper.' She said.

'Hey. Busy?' Piper said as she took a seat beside her.

'No, not really. What's up?' She took a seat beside Piper.

'Oh not…just thought I'd come round and give you you're birthday present.' Piper said smiling. Ally's face lit up slightly. 'I think you'll like it.' Piper took out the small envelope and set it in Ally's hands.

'Piper…' Ally said as she ripped the seal gently. Her eyes widened as she saw a plane ticket. 'Wow…'

'Like it?' Piper asked.

'Like it? I love it..thank you so much!' Ally said as she embraced her best friend.

'Glad you like it. Plane leaves at 8 AM tomorrow.' Piper said as she stood up. Ally looked at her with slight confusion. 'What?'

'Why so soon?'

'Well I'm getting married soon and I wanted a weekend with my best friend.' She said and smiled. Ally grinned and then Piper walked back to her car, a smile on her face also.

**Ok I know…short chapter and I haven't updated in ages! But school work has been getting me down…sorry! Please review! Molly xXx**


	5. What Ifs

**I need to say some thanks! Lol**

halli-halliwell- I like reading your reviews, they are cute! I like how you react to most of the things I put! Lol it's coolies

charmedmel32- Glad you liked the idea, I love the film so I thought I'd do a fic with the same idea.

psychokitty3- Thanks, glad you liked the opening chapter. It's always good to know people like the beginning.

piperleo4eva- LJ I heart reading your reviews, they really do make me smile! This fate malarkey too confusing! Btw do not whinge at me…whinging is for babies, you are no baby! Jokes honey…

LissyD183- Yay Lissy reviewed! I haven't spoken to you in ages and ages and ages! Thankies

GeminiPiper- Yeah..have faith that they are meant to be! Lol I know I do! Thankies

neim- thankies or the reviews!

PunkRokPixie- Thanks for the review sweetums!

Chub- Glad you like it….keep reading! Lol thankies

CrazyWomanLovesYou- Yeah the receptionist was called Piper but that was a 'sign' lol thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

With A Little Help From Fate- Chapter 5 **'What Ifs'**

Leo lifted his coffee cup off the marble table and set the cup into the sink. He turned on his heel and lifted the old newspaper off the table and tossed it into the plastic bin bag. His wrist ached slightly. He had been up most of the night completing forms. That, along with many others, was a downside to his chosen career. His office had been coming down with paper work and he wanted to give it a clean once and for all. And also tidying up had taken his mind of a certain happening. He was getting married in 4 days. He wasn't looking forward to it. He loved Eryn, he was certain of that but there was something else. Something else was tugging at his heart and he couldn't get a grip of it to cut the strings. He felt like something was pulling him to somewhere else. He knew he had to sort it out before anything came of it.

Piper tugged her small case of the conveyer belt and towed it behind her and stopped in front of her friend. Ally was tapping her foot impatiently and had her hand on the handle of her case.

'Sorry, couldn't find my case.' Piper said smiling. From the glare she received from Ally she knew she hadn't found it funny.

'Piper, you left me standing here for 20 minutes on my own while you sauntered about looking for a red suitcase that I could of sworn I saw 4 times.'

'Sorry. I guess I couldn't spot it.' Piper said unconvincingly. Ally narrowed her sea-blue eyes at her. 'Ok ok so I was delaying but now I'm ready. So cab?' Ally sighed and smiled slightly.

'Fine.' They left the airport and Piper held her hand out for a taxi.

'Taxi!' A typical New York yellow taxi pulled up and the two women climbed in.

'Destination please.' The Indian taxi driver asked.

'Um….anywhere in New York!' Piper said and leaned back into the seat.

'Piper…' Ally shifted her eyes to Piper.

'That's not a destination lady.' The driver said with irritation dripping from his voice.

'Piper you didn't make reservations!' Ally said angrily. Piper looked to Ally. 'Ugh.' Ally groaned and opened the door, grabbed her case and began walking into the airport again.

'Ally wait!' Piper shouted from the car. 'Stay here.' She told the driver. She took her case and chased Ally inside. 'Wait! Allison wait!'

Ally stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her full name. She drooped her head and folder her arms. 'What?' She answered coarsely.

'Please, just hear me out.' Piper said pleadingly. She walked to the nearest bench and sat down on the cold metallic seat. Ally took a seat beside her and looked to her for an explanation. 'Look, I don't really know what to say. I just had to come here. I mean I'm getting married in a week's time and all I think about his a guy I met a million and half hours ago. I don't even know what he looks like now, whether he's married with 2.4 children and a house in the country with a picket fence and a brown dog barking by the door.' She paused to look out the airport window and watched the people speeding past carrying cases and holding small children's hand to prevent them from racing across the road. 'It's just I had to come, I want to clear my mind of him. I want to find him to see if he's still the same guy.' She continued. Ally took her hand and caressed it with her thumb. 'I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you a big cake.' She gave her a small smile and Ally replied back with a smile.

'It'd better be a big one.' Ally grinned and stood up. 'Let's go!' She said and took Piper's hand and they walked back out to a taxi. They climbed in and smiled at one another.

'Where to?' The driver asked.

'The Waldorf I guess.' Piper said and they drove out of the airport into the city streets and into a world where Piper was unsure what would turn out like.

'Leo are you here!' Eryn's voice came from outside the door. 'I need help with the groceries.' Leo jumped in his sleep and opened one eye. 'Leo!' He heard her call his name again and sighed. He stood up and walked wearily to the front door. 'What took you so long? These are heavy.' He looked to Eryn's arms and she had 4 paper grocery bags in them, all filled to the brim. He took the nearest two of her and brought them to their large kitchen area.

'Did you buy the whole shop?' He joked.

'No just the essentials.' She said with no humour whatsoever. Leo looked to her and tilted his head. The sun had been shining through the small slit window and was now resting on her perfectly. Her hair shone and he could see her neatly highlighted hair which had been done especially for their wedding. He moved his eyes up and down her trim torso and he felt his breathing quicken. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her and began to nibble on her ear. Eryn closed her eyes and for a moment she knew she had the old Leo back. Recently he had been acting out of the ordinary. He had spent most of the past few nights in his office doing monotonous paperwork and she had barely seen him at all. She didn't know if it was because of the wedding coming soon or if it was something else. She leant back into his firm chest and he turned her around. He gently rubbed his nose on hers, imitating an Eskimo kiss. She giggled and then kissed him on the lips softly.

'Mmm.' Eryn mumbled.

'Eryn…' Leo breathed into her hair. He rubbed his fingers up and down her spine and she breathed heavily. She skilfully unbuttoned his pants with one hand. He ran his hand up the inside her shirt and unclasped her bra. She pulled her bra off and tossed it to the floor. They began to kiss again and made their way to their large bedroom. Eryn laid herself down on the bed and Leo climbed on top of her and made a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her stomach. And then they made love as if they were two beings united as one.

'Piper you ready?' Ally shouted into the bathroom.

'Yeah.' Piper shouted back. She clasped her hair back with a clip and slipped on her sandals. She walked out of the bathroom and Ally was wearing a small back dress with heals. They were going out for Ally's birthday to a restaurant Finley had recommended.

'I hope this cakes big Piper.' Ally joked and nudged Piper's chest.

'Well if it's not then you can hate me forever.' She smiled.

'Don't tempt me.' They make their way out of the hotel and down the block. Half an hour later they are seated at a small table which is lit with candles and a small dimmer light.

'Piper, I understand why you came here.' Ally said. 'And I want to meet this guy.' She smiled and Piper gave her a weak smile.

'I'm not so sure if I do now.' She answered back.

'I'm not sure I understand.' Ally said as she took a sip of her beverage.

'Well ever since I got here I can't help thinking that what happens if I see him and I…' She stopped. She looked down at her hands and twisted them a bit. 'What if…I fall for him or something?' She continued, her voice beginning to quaver a bit.

'Piper that wont happen. You love Finley now.' Ally said comfortingly.

'I know I do. I mean I love him so much, it's just that I can't help wondering what would have happened if he had of found me that night. Where would I be now? What would my life be like now?' Piper sighed at her list of her "what ifs". That's all they were. "What ifs"

**Ok end of that chapter. It didn't really have a point, just a filler for the next chapter. I hope to have it up next weekend. Please review! Molly xXx**


	6. Dream Lover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, all belong to the WB and Co. I own Eryn, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

With A Little Help From Fate-Chapter 6-'Dream Lover'

'_Come on. Let's go.' She whispered to him again._

'_No I can't. Eryn is here.' He whispered back._

'_So? It has never stopped us before.' She said and took his hand and gently caressed her thumb over the top of it._

'_I know but…' He stopped and felt a soft shiver run down his spine at her touch. It happened every time she even brushed him. The same shiver…_

'_No buts. Let's go.' She said and tugged him gently to leave the room. They tiptoed out of the house. She began running slowly, her long hair flowing behind her like an ocean and her gypsy skirt trailing behind her as her bare feet gently slapped the cool ground. He stopped momentarily completely mesmerized by her. She emanated so much beauty that it amazed him. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that he could look into forever. Although forever was a long time…_

'_Leo?' He blinked out of his trance by her soft voice and looked to her, smiling and followed her as they ran into the distance…into the world where no one could find them…_

He opened his eyes and stared into the ceiling. It had been the dream again. The same dream he had been getting for the last year or so. He would get it at least once a week. The same things would happen, she would come to him and they would run away. He sighed and turned on his side to see Eryn, his fiancé, his soul mate soundly sleeping. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek and kissed it softly. Eryn stirred slightly and then drifted off again. He knew he loved Eryn, but did the dream mean something else?

Piper pushed back the covers of her hotel bed and walked over to the balcony. She slid the sliding door and walked onto the balcony. She closed her eyes to the early morning breeze. The cool feeling on her face sooth her sleep deprived body. She held her hand to her mouth and she yawned and then turned around and returned to the hotel room. On the other side of the room her friend was sound asleep. Piper smiled slightly and went into the bathroom to get showered. She removed her night dress and climbed into the shower, the hot water pouring over her. 30 minutes later she came out of the bathroom to find Ally sitting up in bed reading a small magazine.

'Morning.' Ally said from behind her magazine.

'Morning.' Piper replied and sat on the end of Ally's bed. 'Sleep well?'

'Like a baby.' Ally grinned.

'Well….you snored so yes you probably did.' Piper joked and Ally kicked her from under the bed. 'Hey!'

'I do not snore. I just breathe heavy.'

'You say tomato…' Piper smiled and lifted a brush off the bedside table and passed it through her hair.

'Ready to go shopping?' Ally said as she got out of bed.

'Uh…yeah.' Piper said and slipped on a pair of heels and lifted up a paper. She began to sift through it, scanning over the images and main headlines. Her eyes moved from left to right until they suddenly stopped and read the title out loud. 'Leo's Angel.' She didn't understand what it meant but she was drawn to reading it.

'Leo Wyatt, from Wyatt Law is getting married to his 'Angel' this week. It is said to be the wedding of the decade. Leo, who is one of the most prized lawyers in NYC, met his fiancé a few years ago at a conference and it was love at first sight.'

She continued reading until she reached the end. Who was Leo? She couldn't understand why she had been drawn to reading it but somehow when she read it a pang of jealousy soared through her.

Leo stepped out of his car and walked into Bloomingdale's. He had been looking all over for a present for Eryn and he couldn't find one that he liked. He hoped Bloomingdale's would be a winner. He walked towards the lady's department when he came across a glove stand. His eyes set on a black pair of gloves and he lifted them off the hook. 'Perfect.' He said to himself. He paid for them and tossed the bag into his car and drove off. As he was driving off he got a glimpse of a woman with long brown hair. She was laughing with another woman and they were heading into Bloomingdale's. He looked her up and down, the same hair, the same laugh. Was it?

Piper laughed hysterically as she and Ally walked into Bloomingdale's. They had decided to make Bloomingdale's their last stop. Piper wanted to buy some new gloves and Ally wanted to find some new earrings. Piper tossed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned around. She saw a man staring at her. She narrowed her eyes to get a closer look. He didn't look familiar. And then she felt the pang of jealousy again. Was it?

**Okies that's the end of that short chapter. Is it who they think it is? Who knows…only I! Mwahahah. Can I just say, who here likes the new login in settings? I mean…talk about confusing me when I logged in! huh! Anyways…ignore me…please review! Molly xXx**


	7. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

**Some of this chapter is from Serendipity but it works for the story so bear with me…**

**Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fates…**

With A Little Help From Fate-Chapter 7-'Old Friends'

Leo walked into his house and threw his jacket on the chair at the door. He walked up the corridor to the room he shared with Eryn and opened the large closet door. He pulled out a small box that was on the top shelf and opened it. Inside were photographs of he and Eryn over the last few years and ones friends and various family members. At the bottom was a large scrap book with 'Eryn' printed on it in large letters. Leo gently opened the book to reveal pages and pages of glued photos. He opened the Bloomingdale's bag and placed the black gloves in the box. He put everything back in the box and put it back on the shelf again. He was about to close the closet when another Bloomingdale's bag fell from a shelf. He bent down and picked it up and looked inside. He saw a single black glove at the bottom of the bag. His breath caught in his throat and he took a seat on the bed again. He pulled the glove out and held it on his hand. It was so small and delicate. It had never been worn so it didn't have any wear and tear. He held it to his face and took in the scent of it. He closed his eyes and he could see the image of her all those years ago. He could see her smile, her eyes, her long hair cascading down her shoulders but…her name he couldn't see. Why couldn't he remember her name? She was all he seemed to think about recently and he had hoped he could find the book but after searching all of New York he decided to give up, he hoped giving up would clear her from his mind but…look what thought did. He sighed as he put the glove back in the bag. He felt a piece of paper and he pulled it out. It was the receipt. He stared at it with his green eyes coming up with ideas.

'Please just look up the account number!' Leo pleaded to the shop assistant in Bloomingdale's.

'Sorry sir but I can't just type in a number.' The assistant said.

'Look ok, I'll buy something. How much is this tie?'

'$25.' The assistant said holding the purple tie up.

'Ok.' Leo said and reached into his pocket.

'Um…we were quite below our usual money this month. And you know what would go well with a purple tie.'

Leo glared at the assistant and within minutes he was standing in front of the mirror wearing a purple suit.

'I look like a circus freak.' He said writing a check. 'Ok, now can you check the number?'

'I did. Nothing came up.' The assistant said and took the check out of Leo's firm grip.

'What?' Leo said angrily. 'You make me try on all of this stuff and buy it when you know that there was nothing for me.'

'Look sir. Nothing came up on our books but maybe you can go down to the storage rooms below to check for her account number. You need an assistant to get there.' The assistant said as he pulled out a pare of purple shoes. 'You need…an assistant.' He said as he flashed the shoes in Leo's face but Leo tossed them aside. 'You need…'

'I heard you. Now take me down there.' Leo said with force and the assistant smiled and led him the way.

'Piper this is the best birthday present I could ever receive.' Ally said as she and Piper bored the elevator.

'I didn't do to bad did I?' Piper smirked.

'What have you got planned for this evening then?' Ally said as she looked into her various shopping bags,

'Well, I was thinking dinner and then we could go to a café.' Piper said and smiled at Ally who was now posing the mirror in the elevator.

'Yeah, sounds good.' She replied and then heard Piper giggle. 'What?'

'I think the mirror likes it.' Piper said and stifled a laugh. Ally went a shade of crimson and then smiled. The elevator door slid open and Piper lifted her purchases and walked out.

'Ally Harpur?' A voice said. Ally turned around and a smile spread on her face.

'Eryn?' Ally asked.

'Yeah, it's me!' She said and hugged Ally. 'Wow it's been years.'

'Yeah.' Ally said.

'Oh Mom, dad this is Ally. We shared a room at college together.' Eryn said as she introduced her parents to Ally. Piper stood back to let the reunion continue.

'Oh Piper. Come here.' Ally said holding out her hand for Piper to take. Piper took it and smiled as she walked over. 'Eryn this is my friend Piper. Piper this is Eryn from college.'

'Nice to meet you.' Piper said and held out her hand.

'Nice to meet you too.' Eryn said and took Piper's hand. The moment their hands touched Piper felt the jealousy again. She looked deep into Eryn's blue eyes and saw images of the man she had met all those years ago. She instantly let go of her hand and smiled and averted her eyes to the ground.

'Wow.' Ally said once again. 'Well what are you doing here?'

'I'm getting married!' Eryn said and held up her left hand to show off her ring.

'You? Married?' Ally laughed and looked at Eryn's ring.

'I know, I always said I would never get married but the moment I met him I knew he was the one.'

'Please don't go all mushy on me.' Ally joked and turned to Piper. 'Look Piper, isn't it lovely.'

'Yeah.' Piper said just loud enough for then to hear.

'Thanks. Uh it's my rehearsal this evening. I would love it if you guys came.'

'Really? Wow, that'd be great.' Ally said and turned to Piper once again. 'Piper?'

'Um…no it's ok. I would feel as though I were intruding. You go Ally. Have a good time.' Piper said.

'Sorry about tonight. Maybe we can do it tomorrow?' Ally said and hugged Piper.

'Sure.' Piper smiled slightly and began to walk down the corridor to their room. As she walked away she could hear them laughing and joking and she couldn't help but get the jealousy feeling again. She turned the corner to their room and she jumped slightly when she saw Finley sitting on top of a suitcase waiting outside the door. 'Finley?'

Finley opened his eyes and looked to her smiling. 'Hey.'

'What? What are you doing here?' She said as she walked to him and fell into his arms the moment they reached one another.

'Well I missed you too much and I just thought of this hotel.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Really?' She whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.

'Well no. I just got a book of New York hotels and I went from the alphabet backwards.' He said laughing.

'Oh.' She said and smilied. The jealous feeling left her as feelings of love, peace and serenity filled her.

'Find it yet?' Leo asked the assistant. They had been searching for almost an hour and had no luck. There were shelves filled with cardboard boxes. They contained all the information of all the Bloomingdale's card holders.

'No.' The assistant shouted back. 'No wait…hang on. Nope nothing.' He said. Leo rolled his eyes and went back to searching. Suddenly he saw the same numbers as on the receipt. Was it them? He looked closer.

'I think I found it.' He shouted. The assistant came running over holding a magnifying glass. He handed it to Leo who looked back at the numbers. 'I don't know, my eyes are hurting. Is it?' He asked. The assistant took it and looked.

'Yeah…it is.' He said. Leo smiled and sighed in relief. He looked at the address.

'13a Apartment Block 5, Harley St, New York.' He said out loud. Was it her? Had he really found her?

**Okies ending it there because I don't really know what else to say. So…is it ok? Should I keep going or should I just give up now? Please review and let me know. Molly xXx**


	8. Is This Really It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

With A Little Help From Fate-Chapter 8-'Is this really it?'

Leo couldn't run out of the store faster than possible. He opened his car and looked at the address once more. Would he be really coming face to face with this woman after all these years? His hands trembled slightly as he gripped the steering wheel. He shook his head slightly. 'Get a grip of yourself.' He told himself. 'It's just a girl.' He continued talking to himself, reassuring himself. A few people walked past looking at him oddly as if he had gone crazy. He stiffened up and took a strong, firm grip on the wheel and started the engine. He took one last glance at the address and drove off in the direction of the apartments.

After several minutes of forcing, Piper finally convinced Finley to leave. It's not that she didn't want him there. She had came to New York to get away from all the hectic life and wedding plans and Finley appearing out of no where hadn't helped much. She explained all of this to him and Finley, being the understanding man that he was, left a few moments after he had arrived. She loved him dearly. He was perfect, he listened to her and most of all, he loved her for who she was and that meant a lot to Piper. She noticed a $1 note sitting on the side table and she lifted it up and turned it over to see if there was anything written on it. She smiled to herself when she didn't find anything. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She looked a mess. Her hair was all tousled and her eyes were very heavy. She looked to her empty suitcase sitting on the bed. She sighed and began to pack her suitcase.

Leo pulled up to the apartments and turned the engine off. He breathed heavily and then got out of the car. He locked it and then went to the door. Should he be doing this? I mean, he was getting married in two days. Was this something a 'soon-to-be-married' guy does before his wedding? He simply shrugged to himself and began to walk up the steps.

'I'm sorry. Who?' Was the reply Leo got when a man came to the door and answered his question.

'I'm not sure of her name but she has long brown hair and she's sorta small.' Leo said using his hand to make gestures.

'Nope. No idea.' He replied. Leo sighed and tried again.

'She lived in a few years ago. She was from San Francisco.' He said. The man's face suddenly changed.

'I have a painting.' He said and invited Leo inside. Leo took one look around and could tell this guy was an artist. There were sheets of canvas around the room and there was an easel at the corner of the room. Various paintings were scattered around the room as well. He continued glancing around the room until he saw the man walk back in with a small abstract painting of what he presumed to be a woman.

'Voila.' The man said and smiled broadly.

'Uh…that's her?' Leo asked.

'Yeah. An exact replica.'

'Oh. Ok. Thanks. I'd best be going.' Leo said and shook the mans free hand. 'Good bye.' Leo took one last glance at the painting and then left without another word.

'Ally I'm ok traveling on my own. You just stay and have a good time.' Piper said as she took her seat on the plane and got comfortable.

'I know but..' Ally said as she went through some outfits to wear to Eryn's wedding tomorrow.

'But nothing. I'll be good.' Piper said. She looked up to the front of the plane where an air steward was signing for her to get off the phone. 'Oh I think I have to turn my cell off. The lady is making weird signs. Bye, have fun.' Piper turned her phone off and placed it in her bag.

'Head phones.' An air steward said to her.

'Yes thanks.' Piper said as she got her purse out and handed money to her. She handed Piper a set of headphones and then turned to the lady opposite Piper. Piper looked to the air steward and watched her give the lady change. She widen her eyes when she noticed a name written on the back of the note. It was then that she remembered the man's name from all those years ago. She stood up quickly. 'Sorry that's mine.' She said and took the note off the lady.

'Excuse me!' The air steward said. 'Come back here!' Piper ignored the women and ran straight past her and out of the plane. She continued running through the departure lounge, her long hair swaying from side to side with each swift movement. She ran out of the airport and held out her hand. 'Taxi!' She shouted. Her breathing was all over the place and her hands were trembling. She looked to the $1 again**. 'Leo Wyatt 555-545' **When she looked up a taxi had pulled up. She got in and took out her cell phone. 'Hello? Can I have the address for a Leo Wyatt. Wyatt, W.Y.A.T.T.' She said and smiled slightly. 'Wyatt Manor? Ok thank you.' She hung up and then looked to the taxi driver. 'You heard me. Go!' She sighed heavily and then leant back into the seat still looking at the $1.

'Ok this is the part where Leo and Eryn will say their vows.' Leo heard the minister say. His eyes were everywhere but Eryn. He couldn't concentrate, his mind was wandering to different things and he couldn't control himself. 'And Leo will be looking at Eryn at this point.' Leo heard this and looked to the minister and smiled slightly. A rupture of laughter came from some of people on the seats. A few moments later the minister finished and Leo took a seat. He turned around to see a strange lady sitting watching them.

'Eryn, who's that?' He whispered.

'Oh that's Ally, she's an old friend from college.' Eryn said and turned around and waved to Ally who waved back. Leo smiled at her and then looked back to Eryn. 'Leo, I have something for you.' She smiled and lifted a bag from under her chair. She handed it to him. He opened the wrapping paper and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the contents. 'It's just everytime we go into a book store I always see you looking at it and I checked your bookcase and you don't have it so…' She said. Leo smiled and read the title again. **'Love In The Time of Cholera.'** He opened the front cover and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed what was written inside it. ** 'Piper Halliwell 555-654' **'It's perfect. Thank you.' He said to Ally and kissed her cheek. 'I have to go now sorry.' He said and stood up rather quickly than normal. He walked over to Sam and grabbed his shoulder. 'We have to go.'

'Huh? What?' Sam said. Leo opened the book and Sam read the inside. His eyes widened slightly. The two of them shared a look and then excused themselves and exited the hotel and called for a taxi.

Okies that ends that chapter. I just wanted to get to the point where they find each other's names etc. Was it good? Is it worth continuing? Also I have two ideas for a new fic but I want your opinion.

New Idea I: **'Untitled'**- Piper Halliwell is a single working mother who lives in San Francisco with her two sons Wyatt and Chris. Their father left them when Piper was pregnant with Chris and she is struggling to look after herself and her young sons. Leo Wyatt is a high flying lawyer in NYC and has all the money in the world but with all his future he can't have the one thing he needs most. Piper Halliwell and his son. What happens when Leo is called to a conference in San Francisco and Piper and Leo's paths collide? Will love spark again?

New Idea 2: **'Untitled'**- Piper Halliwell hasn't had the best of relationships. Her previous partner was cruel to her and broke her heart on a number of times. Leo Wyatt is a hard-working business man who doesn't have time for women and has a long list of one-night stands. What happens when Piper bumps into Leo on a street? Will their lives change for the better?

I have the first chapters written for each of those but I will continue with the one that people like best I guess. Thanks, Molly xXx


	9. With You Take Fate's Hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters all belong to the WB and Co. I own Erin, Ally, Finley and Sam.**

**This is the last chapter of this fic but like I said in a previous chapter, I am working on another two and well…I just need to decide to continue with. **

With A Little Help From Fate-Chapter 9-'When You Take Fate's Hand'

Leo could feel his heart beat reverberating from inside his ribcage. He kept opening and closing the book glimpsing at the words he had longed to find. He also kept taking glances at Sam who was staring aimlessly out the window of the taxi. 'Do you think we'll make it back in time?' Leo asked.

'Well if we don't then you'd better pray this Piper woman is single.' Sam joked. Leo simply rolled his eyes and shifted his position so he was staring aimlessly out the window.

Piper's eyes remained closed throughout the rest of the journey. The jerking movement of the taxi kept bringing her in and out of her contemplating thoughts. She rolled down the window to allow the cool breeze to hit her face. Her eyes slowly closed again and she imagined meeting Leo Wyatt. What if he was different? What if he was some sort of freak who wasn't who he said he was? Her eyes shot open. What if he was married? She sat up straight and looked down at the name again. Her fingers traced the outline of each letter and digit. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed. She hoped this was him.

'I'll go ahead.' Sam said as he clambered out of the taxi.

'Why?' Leo asked nervously.

'Incase there's something you don't want to see.' Sam said in a matter-of-fact voice.

'Oh. Yeah.' Leo nodded. The two began walking towards the house that Leo hoped belonged to Piper. Leo held the book close to his chest and kept his eyes fixated on the ground in front of him. His heart was beating faster than before and his hands were beginning to clam up. Sam, on the other hand, was as calm as a cucumber. He felt he had to be calm for his friend incase what they discovered wasn't what Leo was expecting. He took a few paces ahead of Leo and then looked back to him and gave him a smile. He felt Leo's eyes burn through him with every step he took towards the house. Out the corner of his eyes he saw a window with two figures in view. He turned his head slightly and widened his eyes. He turned on his heels and began walking back to Leo. Leo gave him a questioning look.

'Um…' Sam said. Leo began walking to the house but Sam held out his arm to prevent him from his actions. 'I don't think…' He said but was cut off by Leo pushing his arm out of the way. 'I really don't think you want to see the house.' He said and followed Leo. Leo ignored his friends protests and continued walking. Suddenly he felt a large something jump on his back and push him to the ground. He fell to the ground with a thud and the book flew from his hands. He gathered himself and got on his hands and knees, ready to attack whatever hit him. When he saw Sam staring at him a confused look appeared on his face.

'Like I said, I don't think you want to see the house.' Sam said and turned on his heels again but Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him with him. Leo blinked a few times and then began walking to the house. He saw the door in view and he let go of Sam's arm and turned to walk to the door. His eyes suddenly averted to the front window. He saw two figures in the front room moving in rhythm with one another's body. He felt his heart stop beating for a second and then reform to it's normal rhythm.

'Oh.' Leo mouthed. Sam looked to the ground and then began to walk away. He felt Leo following him and he turned.

'Sorry Leo.' He said. Leo sighed and turned around his eyes never looking back. His feet continued moving until he reached the end of the path and then he sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. He felt his heart break slightly. How could he be feeling this way about a woman he had met only once? He had never thought it possible but the moment he saw her name inside the book he felt his world come together. He felt Sam's hand land on his shoulder and he looked up to him.

'Thanks.' Piper as she paid the driver and got out of the car. She looked up at the large gates. Well he's not doing too bad for himself is he, she thought. She pressed the button on the speaker and waited for a reply.

'Yes?' A muffled voice replied.

'Hello, I'm looking for a Leo Wyatt.' Piper said thinking she looked rather odd talking to an invisible microphone on a wall.

'And who is this?' The voice asked.

'Uh…I just want to know if he is in.' Piper said. The person was unlikely to know who she was and thought they would think she was some freak trying to get their hands on Mr. Wyatt.

'Sorry, he's not in.' The voice said and Piper could hear the person mumble something incoherent.

'Uh,' What could she say to that? She thought for a moment and then asked. 'Well where is he?' She crossed her fingers in the hope that they would tell her.

'If you're here for the wedding you're a bit late but if you grab a taxi now you might make it in time for the I dos.'

Wedding? Piper began to panic and fidgeted with her fingers, 'Yeah, Yeah I'm late for the wedding. Where is it again?'

'Some wedding guest, you don't even know where you're going. It's at the Waldorf but like I said, you're a bit late.'

'Waldorf. Ok thanks!' Piper said and took off down the path to the road and flagged down another taxi. The taxi journey took no more than 10 minutes but it gave Piper to think about what she was going to do. This was his wedding day, could she just walk in during the middle of the ceremony and hope he recognized her? She brushed the thoughts away and just went with the 'walk in and wait' plan. She got out of the car, paid him and then made her way to the wedding.

'No stop the wedding!' She shouted as she opened the doors. She had decided to ditch the waiting part of her plan and go with walk in. She looked around to find that no one was in the room except for a cleaner who was beginning to clear up chairs.

'You here for the wedding?' He asked.

'Uh…yeah?' Piper answered unsure of where the conversation was going.

'You missed it.' He said and placed a chair on top of another chair.

Piper felt her heart shred to pieces. She had missed it. She had missed her chance.

'But don't worry. You'll get your present back.' The cleaner said as he smirked. 'We don't get this happing much here.'

'Pardon?' She asked barely above a whisper.

'The wedding. It never happened.' He said and took a seat.

'It didn't?' She asked smiling slightly but then put on a sad face. 'I'm sorry.'

She said and turned on her heels and left the room.

'Were you from the bride or the groom's side?' He asked as he turned around but all he saw was the door shutting.

Leo sighed as he sat down on the bench and wrapped his arms around himself. The winter air was beginning to hit New York and Leo wasn't prepared. He looked out to the out door ice rink and watched all the people laughing and joking and generally having a good time. He looked at them with envied eyes. He stood up and walked over to the ice rink and walked onto the ice and made his way to the center and sat down and put his arms under his head and lay back looking up to the stars. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something in one of them. He pulled it out and to his surprise it was the glove. A smile spread over his face and he held it close. He looked back to the stars and concentrated in on a set of stars that looked familiar. He realized they were Cassiopeia. He smiled and then he saw something falling towards him. He followed the object until it landed on his chest and realization hit him. It was the matching glove. The only person he could think that had it…He stood up and turned around and there she was. The moment he saw her he knew he had been waiting for this his whole life. She started to walk toward him, the movement of her hips playing with his emotions and senses. Her long hair flowing from side to side and her smile…well it was the smile he had longed to see for so long. When she stopped he realized she was in front of him. His emotions were a entanglement of thoughts and feelings. He looked into her eyes and saw they were filled with tears. He held out his hand and whispered 'Hi, I'm Leo.'

She reached out her hand and took it and looked into his eyes and saw forever. 'Hi, I'm Piper.' She looked to him and smiled and then he leant to her and their lips touched and Piper felt like she belonged. She felt his hand clasp hers and she knew what she had done had been right. They were right.

When you take fates hand… 

**Okies I'm done. Lol End off. So…what did ya think? Review please…And about the new story…gimme a few weeks! Lol Molly xXx Thanks so much for all the reviews. They really do spur you on to write more!**


End file.
